Hush-Hush
by PanicattheMyChemicalPilots
Summary: Percy always knew he was never normal. He soon finds out the truth about himself and his fate, which will haunt him for the rest of his life. Percy now must brace himself for heartbreak, drama, and a lot of misadventures. / I suck at summaries, so just give the story a try, it's good, I promise.
1. Prologue

**Hey** **guys! This is my first fanfic ever, but I am experienced in reading them. Haha! And since this is my first fic, don't be too harsh, but I love constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but let's be real, we all wish we did.**

Prologue

The three women sat at together, muttering to themselves, "The time will come, and a hero will be born, with the final beat of the drum, every soul reaped shall mourn."

They said this over and over, becoming a mantra for them, not only describing the future, but the fate of a child, who would have many struggles, and the pain it would cost the child would haunt him forever. A lifetime of hurt and the burden of the whole world would be upon this child, and it would scar him and everyone close to him for the rest of their lives.

But nothing could be done. It had been spoken by those three women, and their word was the law, their word was not to be challenged, and their word was final. Everybody feared these old women, for they were the Fates.

* * *

Nine Olympians were cowering in fear at the sight before them, while three gods were actually shaking in anger. Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus were all upset with each other, because of their nature of sleeping with any woman they came across was interfering with the outside world too much for Olympus's own good. All of their offspring with the women were too powerful, and they were affecting the path of the human world, a little too much. So, to not start World War III, they made a pact. The three of them were not allowed to bear any new children into this Earth, or there would be severe punishments.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will not conceive a demigod child," Zeus spoke.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will not conceive a demigod child," Poseidon said.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will not conceive a demigod child," Hades declared.

**It's short, I know. Reeeeeaaaaaaallllllly short, but, the actual chapters will be way longer, trust me. Hope you enjoyed it, and if there are any grammatical errors, please point them out to me, but I don't think there are any here. **

Started: 3/26/2019

Finished: 3/26/2019


	2. Normal: Chapter 1

**I'm back with another chapter! *Cue everybody cheering. This chapter will be longer, so don't worry haha. I have been super busy with school, and homework has been a pain, that's why I haven't been able to post the second chapter, but otherwise, it's all been good. There will be romance in this fanfiction, but I don't want to spoil who the ship is going to be with. In this story, Percy is sixteen years old, so the relationships that'll come later won't be disgusting and gross. Also, I will follow The Lightning Thief book but will skip some of the things and change scenes happening in the book, just to get on with the main plot of my own story, and all. Okay, now on with the story, hope you enjoy!**

**Normal - Hush-Hush: Chapter 1**

**Edited - April 8, 2019**

Perseus Jackson was not normal and he knew it. Everywhere he went, people would look at him with faces, and degrade him, but Percy didn't know why. He thought that he had an okay face, with fair skin, black hair, dark eyebrows, and beautiful sea-green eyes, but every day, he would still look at himself in the mirror and ask, "What is wrong with me?"

He truly was confused, so when he finally made a friend at Yancy Academy, he was not only surprised but also ecstatic. Grover was his name, and he was an odd boy. Crutches because he was crippled, acne, slight wisps of a beard, and scrawny, Grover was usually picked on. Percy had stood up for him, and they had instantaneously become friends. Usually, the subject on Percy's hyperactive mind was how he would get mocked himself, but on that day, it had been the field trip that they had been on. The upside to the field trip had been that Mr. Brunner, their awesome Greek history teacher had been escorting them. He was quite the character, Mr. Brunner, with thinning hair and scruffy beard, in a motorized wheelchair.

But, even with his favorite teacher there or not, for some reason, Percy's field trips would always go wrong, and he would always be the one to end up in trouble. There were too many examples to share, like the time that he went to the Saratoga Battlefield, and accidentally made the Revolutionary War Cannon hit the school bus. That day, he had been going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in Manhattan, and he was determined to be good on that day, but Nancy Bobofit, also known as the Devil Child, had been making it hard not to punch her in the face.

She was the typical red-head with a red face and an enormous amount of freckles, who was snobbish and picked on others. She had been throwing bits of her PBJ sandwich at Grover's head during their lunch break at the museum, and Percy was getting more than slightly mad.

"Oh, I will kill the brat!" Percy muttered to Grover, not-so-discreetly. And what was worse than that was that Mrs. Dodds, the mean math teacher, who absolutely loved Nancy, heard him.

Mrs. Dodds hated Percy with a passion. She had transferred to Yancy Academy when the previous math teacher had had a mental breakdown. She was scary, and she was a pre-algebra teacher, Percy's worst subject, so automatically, she would have been his most hated teacher, as well.

"Perseus, my dear, come with me, will you?" She hissed out. It had been in a snarky tone, making Percy feel slightly uneasy, but there was nothing that he couldn't handle... right? She took him into one of the deserted halls in the museum and turned to him.

"Where have you kept it?" While saying this, her voice started turning more old and ancient, and her dusty leather jacket turned into wings. His sixteen-year-old self was getting quite scared, despite the number of bullies Percy had faced, this was nothing like those situations, since the person he was facing wasn't even a person, she was... she was a Furie from the Greek mythology they had been studying.

"What are y-you t-talking about," He stammered out. But, then she suddenly lept at him, shouting.

"You know what I'm talking about! Where is it!" Right then, Mr. Brunner came in and threw a pen at him. A pen! What will he do with a pen, write on her till she dies? Percy didn't know how Mr. Brunner had known that he was in trouble, or why he had helped him, even if the help was useless, since he could not do anything with a pen, but help, nevertheless. He had told him to uncap it when tossing it to me, so he did just that, and it somehow turned into a gleaming, double-edged, bronze sword, and on instinct, he slashed it upwards right into Mrs. Dodds, dissipating her into a cloud of golden dust.

"What the heck just happened?" Percy asked out loud, bewildered. At that moment, Grover trotted in, literally, because he didn't have human legs, but goat legs with fur and hooves, now! "Where did your legs g-" Percy had been cut off by Grover talking frantically.

"I'm a satyr, but I would rather not delve into that right now, because I'm your protector and you have to come with me now!" Grover spat out, obviously distraught. He then proceeded to pace around the room about three times before Percy spoke.

"Okay, three questions: What are you talking about, _you_ are _my_ protector, and what about Mr. Brun-" He was cut off again because Mr. Brunner was nowhere in sight. He had disappeared into thin air.

"I told you, we have to go. _Oh god_, this is not good. How did she find out, and why did she come after you?" He spoke out. Then, he grabbed my arm and led me out of the building, and surprisingly, nobody stopped us. He got them into a cab and they drove out of the city and into the rural part of New York, which Percy had not even known existed.

They finally stopped at a hill with a huge pine tree at the summit. They then began to climb till the summit, where Percy saw a sign, but his dyslexia **(I forgot to mention that he has ADHD and dyslexia, so here it is: Percy had ADHD and dyslexia, but you guys already know that...) **was making it difficult to read. Behind the sign, he saw a huge crowd, gathering in front of him, when Grover suddenly spoke.

"Percy, welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Soooo, that's it! It is Spring Break for me now, so I will have a lot of time on my hands, and hopefully, I can post another chapter before it ends. I was so frustrated with this chapter actually, because I had to keep rewriting it since my wifi was not good, and it would not save. At this time, it was like 1:00 am, and I did not have any brain cells left. Well, rant over. Also, the chapters will get longer as they go, because I'll have something to write about since I'm just building the story right now. Last but not least, please review, and tell me what's wrong with it, because there obviously is, since I wrote it.**

Started: 3/30/2019

Finished: 4/8/2019

\- Rhea2410


End file.
